Lovesick Fool
by BlackRainbow x
Summary: 'Yesterday was history, tomorrow is the future, but today is a gift-the present.' After the last battle with Easter, things seems to be perfect, but eventually everything changed. How is Amu feeling towards all the events? Just a short Amuto one-short about Amu's feelings. And please read the author note at the start of the story:)


**IxK: Well i didn't plan to write this originally, but recently things happened, and when I listen to this song, i was like 'THIS IS TELLING MY STORY!' So yeah.**

**Ikuto: So what is this to do with me and Amu?**

**IxK: Well this is , so im going to express myself through you guys.**

**Amu: Fair enough.**

**IxK: I do not own Shugo Chara, and the song that I listened to is Lovesick Fool by The Cab (Do not own).**

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Amu woke up to the sound of her alarm clock. The sun was shining brightly into her room, gently showering over the little girl. She sat up and yawned, rubbing her eyes.

Today was just another normal day without Ikuto.

Amu reached out her hands and turn off the alarm, taking a quick glance at the time. Seeing that she's quite early today, she slowly climbed out of bed and got herself ready.

She took her uniform out from the closet, buttoning the shirt and pulling the skirt up her knees. Suddenly, she remembered how Ikuto had once put his head on her thigh.

_"Ikuto! Are you alright?"_

_"Go away."_

_"That's lame! Fighting in an alley, you really are a stray cat!"_

_Ikuto watch as Amu wipe his wounds with her handkerchief, clearing all the blood that splattered on his face._

_"Ouch!"_

_Amu panicked, "Sorry! Did I hurt you badly?"_

_He smirked and grabbed her arms, pulling her close._

_"I'm just joking."_

_A moment of silent passed before Amu started hitting Ikuto's head with her small fist._

_"BAKA!"_

_And that's when Ikuto's head made contact with her thigh._

Amu shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She focused on putting on her uniform properly.

After she had done all the things, she took at glance at the clock again. She still got plenty of times.

She walked towards her bed and sank on it, lying down with her hands hugging a pillow. Unconsciously, her thoughts flew back to the midnight-haired man.

She missed every part of him.

After the last battle with Easter, for a while, everything was just _perfect._

The Guardians and Ikuto were getting along well. Tadase no longer hated him, and the other Guardians treated him nicely, as if he was an old friend. Everyday was full of laughter and happiness. Rima and Nagi even started dating. Everything just feels so right.

But eventually, nothing would last forever.

After the Guardians, except for Yaya, graduated from Primary school, Tadase announced that he is going to study in England, and would not return in a short period of time.

For some reason, Rima and Nagi broke up, and hated each other. Amu was stuck in the middle, not knowing what to do. And now, when either Rima or Nagi is there, the other would never be found- the two were never seen together again.

The laughter and happiness disappeared. Everyone lives in their own little world like they were never related. The joyful times no longer exist.

And most importantly, the thing that affected Amu the most is the fact that Ikuto is gone.

She missed how he would always visit her suddenly, surprising her when he knocked on her balcony door.

She missed how he always acted like a big jerk, making fun of her and teasing her. But when she really needed help, he would always be there.

She missed the way those mysterious eyes shine when he was really happy, especially when she blushed at his perverted comments.

She missed the way he managed to play the violin like it was a part of him, releasing a special aura that gives people a kind of indescribable feelings.

She didn't need him to come back and talk to her; she didn't need him to recognize her; she didn't even need him to remember her.

All she asked for is to see him once and know that he's fine.

She didn't know when would he be back, she didn't even know would he be back, or vanished from her life forever.

A drop of tears rolled down Amu's cheek. Than she remember the line she read from a book.

_'Yesterday was history, tomorrow is the future, but today is a gift- the present.'_

She wipe the drop of tears away with the sleeves of her pajamas.

'That's right,' she thought to herself, sitting up, 'There's no use comparing the present with the past, life goes on and I must move on.'

With that, she grab her bag and walked out the door.

**Lame and nonsense, i know:s It's pretty short, and i dont think its anywhere near emotional-_- Anyways i hope you enjoyed it, if you didnt, i apologize for wasting your time~**


End file.
